Contrato familiar
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Tras el ataque a Konoha por parte de la Arena Gaara recapacita sobre el amor. ¿Qué es el amor, cómo se encuentra? Para él todo eso es nuevo y le aterra. Suerte que Temari y Kankuro, sus hermanos mayores, están ahí para ayudarle hasta el final, aceptando defectos y alabando las virtudes. Porque de eso trata ser una familia.


**Contrato familiar.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Ubicado tras el ataque de la Arena a Konoha.

* * *

Gaara se acomodó en la cama de su cuarto, recuperando la movilidad perdida durante su enfrentamiento contra Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja que comprendía su dolor y lloraba lágrimas por quien fue su enemigo. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Se preguntó, maravillado por la empatía del ninja.

¿Era eso, acaso, lo que llamaban amor?

Suspiró suavemente, alargando el brazo para tomar el vaso de agua junto a su mesita de noche. Había oído que Orochimaru les había engañado, había asesinado y usurpado la identidad del Cuarto Kazekage para comandarlos contra Konoha. Eso había desencadenado a que fuera confinado a su cuarto, lejos del hospital.

¿Iban a matarlo mientras aún estaba débil?

Que ilusos eran al creer que podían matarlo tan fácilmente.

Dejó el vaso de agua en su sitio, oyendo como la risa del Shukaku reverbera por toda su cabeza. Al menos, pensó con cierta amargura, aquello seguía igual que siempre, lo que le relajaba de cierta forma.

Shukaku jamás le dejaría, aunque lo único que le trajeran fueran desgracias… O no tantas, Uzumaki era una prueba de ello.

¿Tal vez estaba empezando a cambiar?

Había sido capaz de agradecer a Temari y Kankuro—sus hermanos mayores—que le recogieran tras su pela con el ninja de la hoja. Una pelea, se recordó, que le marcaría para siempre.

De hecho, si alzaba la mano hasta su frente, aún podía notar la cicatriz del lugar donde Naruto le había dado un—monumental—cabezazo, allí junto el tatuaje que rezaba "amor" silenciosamente.

¿Era aquello parte del amor del que le había hablado Yashamaru?

Gaara suspiró suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal de la cama con gesto cansado. Ahora temía más que nunca dormir, pues empezaba a despertar de la pesadilla que le había acosado durante años y años de dolor…

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta en medio de sus pensamientos, lo que le puso en alerta máxima. Nadie, jamás, iba a visitarle. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la calabaza que yacía apoyada a los pies de la cama, obligando a la arena a salir en caso de emergencia. Shukaku reía dentro de su cabeza.

Miró a la puerta y, tratando de sonar tan autoritario como su padre, dijo con voz limpia y firme:

—Adelante.

Para su sorpresa entraron Temari y Kankuro, con tres bentos* apilados los unos sobre los otros. Las cajas ovaladas eran de color canela, con la insignia de Suna como decoración. Había visto más de una vez a los ninjas de la arena con esas cajas, comiendo en grupo entre risas.

—Buenos días Gaara. —Dijeron casi al unísono, tomando dos sillas para sentarse al lado de la cama de Gaara, uno a cada lado.

Gaara les miró extrañado, sentándose en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal, tan recto y tieso que parecía una escultura de piedra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó con tono calmado, viendo como sus hermanos mayores se acomodaban en las sillas.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos allí?

Temari comenzó a repartir los bentos con una sonrisa suave, tan natural que Gaara creyó estar alucinando. Mientras, para desconcertarle más, Kankuro sacaba un termo pintado con dunas—seguramente lleno de algún tipo de zumo—y unos vasos de plástico blanco.

—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó la kunoichi alzando una ceja despreocupadamente. —Venimos a comer contigo.

Gaara negó con la cabeza. Quería llevarse bien con sus hermanos, pero aquello le estaba haciendo entrar en pánico. Se sentía como un animalillo salvaje al que atienden unos humanos porque está herido.

Se sentía tan abrumado por la sonrisa llena de sus hermanos que temía sufrir un ataque de pánico allí mismo.

—No tomo nada que no haya hecho yo mismo tras haber asegurado la procedencia de los productos. Nunca sabes quién puede tratar de envenenarte. —Dijo en un tono tan diplomático como pudo, recitando de memoria uno de los consejos que le había dado su padre con el fin de conservarlo como arma.

Al fin y al cabo la arena no podía protegerle de veneno ingerido.

Temari miró a Kankuro, nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo el marionetista. —Hemos comprados los bentos en una tienda, no los ha hecho Temari así que podremos vivir muchos años.

La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Preguntó con tono amenazador, fulminando a su hermano menor con la mirada. —Cocino muy bien.

—Si por cocinar bien entiendes que te entren ganas de arrancarte las papilas gustativas entonces sí. —Replicó Kankuro mientras le sacaba burlonamente la lengua a su hermana, ganándose una amenaza fulminante de su hermana que no temería en hacerle pagar su osadía.

—Yo que tú empezaría a temer por lo que pudiera pasarle a mis muñequitos.

—¡Son marionetas! Es totalmente diferente.

Gaara les miró en silencio, viendo como discutían entre ellos. ¿Siempre habían sido así? ¿Era eso una prueba de que iban a ser hermanos? Tomó el bento que le habían dado, abriéndolo con cuidado para no esparcir el arroz por la cama. Era el primer regalo que le hacían sus hermanos, era la primera vez que alguien en Suna le daba algo sin pedir nada a cambio…

El bento olía bien, pensó mientras despegaba los palillos de madera, tan bien que comenzaba a sospechar que su cerebro le estaba haciendo exagerar las cualidades de la comida debido a su procedencia.

—Esto es algo que hacen los hermanos ¿no? —Preguntó un tanto indeciso, sin alzar la vista de su comida.

Temari sonrió, soltando a Kankuro finalmente, quien aprovechó para recuperar el aire del que su hermana le había privado en su intento de asfixiarle.

—Sí, es lo que hacen las familias.

—¿Sabes que más hacen las familias? —Preguntó Kankuro, Gaara negó. —Cuidar los unos de los otros.

El menor de los hermanos asintió. Eso sonaba a algo que hubiera dicho Uzumaki, por lo que tenía cierta lógica.

—Me gustaría que fuésemos hermanos. —Confesó con algo de timidez. —Quiero poder entender que significa amar y que te amen. —Murmuró con la mirada baja. Las mejillas le ardían.

Kankuro sonrió.

—Para eso estamos aquí. Así que no te preocupes Gaara, ya no estarás solo de nuevo nunca más.

—Ahora come, lo necesitas hermanito. —Recomendó Temari con cariño, algo extraño en ella.

Gaara asintió nuevamente, algo tímido e indeciso. Todo aquello era nuevo para él, lo que le hacía sentirse como en arenas movedizas. Sin embargo, recordó, siempre hay una forma de pasar entre ellas o salir de estas. Así pues, raudo, tuvo una idea que le iluminó la mirada con una chispa de ingenio.

¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido antes?

Mandó a la arena que le trajeran un cuaderno y tinta, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos mayores. Abrió el cuaderno por el principio, pues estaba en blanco, y miró con decisión a sus hermanos.

—Podemos hacer un contrato familiar, en el que expongamos que pueden hacer los hermanos y que no pueden hacer. —Expuso con cautela. —He oído que algunos matrimonios lo hacen** igual que muchas aldeas.

—Me parece genial. —Dijo Kankuro con alegría. —Podemos prohibir a Temari que haga de comer.

Temari le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Y a ti llevar ese horrible maquillaje Kankuro. —Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. —Estás horrible.

Gaara les miró en silencio, conmovido.

—A mí me gusta la comida de Temari y el maquillaje de Kankuro. —Susurró para sorpresa de sus hermanos.

Porque era cierto que Temari no sabía hacer de comer y que el maquillaje de Kankuro resultaba un tanto ridículo, pero era de ellos, era parte de lo que hacía a sus hermanos ser quienes eran. Por ello, se dijo Gaara, amaría aquellas pequeñeces con todo su corazón.

—Está bien. —Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa amplia. —Me gusta la comida de Temari, sobre todo sus gachas para el desayuno.

—Y a mí me gusta que entiendas los problemas del maquillaje como una mujer, Kankuro.

Kankuro asintió, Temari rió. Y Gaara sonrió, tan suavemente que sus hermanos mayores creyeron estar soñando. Pero aquella sonrisa estaba ahí, reluciente como un oasis en mitad del desierto.

Y supieron, con la misma certeza que en su día tuvo su madre, que estarían juntos hasta el final. Aunque tuvieran que empezar haciendo contratos familiares para que Gaara no se asustara ante tanto amor repentino. Aunque tuvieran que esperar más de una hora en la puerta del baño para que Kankuro se terminara de pintar. Aunque tuvieran que desayunar gachas tóxicas cada fin de semana para que Temari se sintiera feliz como toda una hermana mayor.

Porque aquello era ser una familia.

**Fin.**

* * *

*Bento: Es una caja donde los japoneses preparan comida para llevar.

**Algunos matrimonios lo hacen: hago referencia al acuerdo prematrimonial que hacen algunas parejas, con el fin de separar los bienes de cada uno.


End file.
